User blog:RoznosicielCiast/An idea for 4 (1 base + 2 possible upgrades and 1 other) specific AD items
Hey guys! Does anybody remember Lord Van Damm's Pillager? After one of preseason 3 patches it was deleted and propably will not come back again. After i heard this, i was dissatisfied, because this item in my opinion was pretty good for some champions at Twisted Treeline. So, after some time, i was thinking about a new AD item with spell vamp. It would be viable thing for some champions. And, here is my idea for it. It's partly based on Pillager. First, base item, that would be quite underpowered, but good in early laning. Name: ''Enchanted Spear'' Effects: +20 attack damage +10 armor penetration unique +10% spell vamp unique Special passive: Blocks 5 damage from enemy champions' basic attacks. unique Builds from: ''2x Long Sword'' Total cost: '''1400 (2x400+600) Now, if you got it, there are 2 possible ways to upgrade. First one is good for more tanky champions: '''Name: ''Magnetized Glaive'' Effects: +55 attack damage +10 armor penetration unique +15% spell vamp unique +25 magic resistance Special passive: Blocks 20 damage from enemy champions' basic attacks (amount doubled if strike is critical) counts after armor. unique Special passive: After killing any unit (minion, monster, champion, building), you gain additional 10% spell vamp and 10 armor penetration for 1.5 seconds (does not stacks). unique Builds from: ''Enchanted Spear + Pickaxe + Null-magic Mantle Total cost: 3000 (1400+875+400+325) I think that this one would be awesome for champions like Darius or Riven. Second one grants more damage benefits. '''Name: ''Burning Guillotine'' Effects: +65 attack damage +20% attack speed +15 armor penetration unique +10% spell vamp unique Special passive: Your basic attacks burn enemies, dealing 25% of your total attack damage as physical damage within 2 seconds (damages twice, each time for 12.5%). unique Builds from: ''Enchanted Spear + B. F. Sword ''Total cost: '''3200 (1400+1550+250) This one should work fine for some adc champs, but sad thing is that it would have rather high cost. Pretty high damage+passive could be a pain for enemies. Though spell vamp is not too useful for adc class, i think that some carries can regain a bit of health by clearing wave with AoE abilities, for example, Graves or Corki. Also, it's another alternative for B. F. Sword. And here comes the last one. This one is not based on Spear. In my opinion it would be great against being zoned at top lane. '''Name: ''Buckethead's Protector'' (yeah, i had no idea how to name it, so it's now tribute to Buckethead) Effects: +15 attack damage +200 health +20% spell vamp unique +25 armor Special passive: Attack damage from this item is multiplied 4 times (4x15=60) against minions and neutral monsters (works with skills). unique Builds from: ''Long Sword + Ruby Crystal + Cloth Armor ''Total cost: '''1750 (400+475+300+625) With this one you could farm easier with restoring bonus health and take less damage when opponent is countering and zoning you. Althrough, in late game this item should be sold. ''Effects' amounts and item costs can be customized. It's just an idea and it can be edited in any way. And sorry for such long post. IMPORTANT: If you think that these items are disbalanced comparing to Lord Van Damm's Pillager, try to check their stats and compare. Just for getting sure. And notice which stats are unique. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Changes: 02.08 (post date xD) - Buckethead's Protector ]]]- Health reduced from 250 to 200 ]]]- Passive effect now works against neutral monsters too ]]]- Cost changed from 1500 to 1800 - Magnetized Glaive ]]]- Usable effect cooldown reduced from 20 to 15 _____ 02.09 some stats were too op, looking for some NERFZ. Now even more complicated and useless - Magnetized Glaive ]]]- Attack damage reduced from 60 to 55 ]]]- Spell vamp reduced from 20% to 15% ]]]- Deleted usable effect and changed it to something else ]]]]]- BEFORE: Special usable effect: Your next basic attack gains 20 points + 20% of armor penetration (15 sec. cooldown). unique ]]]]]- NOW: Special passive: After killing any unit (minion, monster, champion, building), you gain additional 10% spell vamp and 10 armor penetration for 1.5 seconds (does not stacks). unique - Burning Guillotine ]]]- Armor penetration reduced from 20 to 15 ]]]- Special effect damage reduced from 30% of total AD to 25% - Buckethead's Protector ]]]- Cost reduced from 1800 to 1750 "MOAR NERFZ." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Special thanks (who gave me ideas to edit some things): This would take too much time, so i decided to throw this section away. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ So, what do you think about it? Your own thoughts, ideas and constructive criticism are things i would like to see. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts